Electronic devices are provided with power connectors for receiving power from a power supply. A portable electronic device (such as PDA, mobile phone, notebook computer) is further provided with a power connector for charging a battery, or directly supplying power for electronic components in the electronic device.
A prior art power connector as shown in FIG. 1, includes a dielectric housing 40, a first terminal 50, and a second terminal 60. The dielectric housing 40 has an inserting face 41 and a mounting face 42. The dielectric housing 40 defines a first mounting passage 43 and a second mounting passage 44. The inserting face 41 defines an inserting hole 45 which communicates with the first and second mounting passages 43, 44. The mounting face 42 defines a slot 46. The first terminal 50 has a first contacting portion 51 in a cylinder shape, a first connecting portion 52, and a first pressing portion 53. The first connecting portion 52 is bent and extends from one end of the first contacting portion 51. The first pressing portion 53 is bent and extends from the first connecting portion 52 and is located above the first contacting portion 51. The second terminal 60 has a main body 61, a first connecting section 62, a second connecting section 63, a second pressing section 64, a first contacting section 65, and a second contacting section 66. The first connecting section 62 is bent and extends from one end of the main body 61. The second connecting section 63 is bent and extends from the first connecting section 62 and is located above the main body 61. A free cantilevered end of the second connecting section 63 forms the second pressing section 64. The first contacting section 65 extends from the first connecting section 62 and is located above, to one side, and forward of the main body 61. The main body 61 defines an opening 67, a resilient portion extends inclined and upward from one side of the opening 67, and a free end thereof forms the second contacting portion 66.
The second contacting section 66 of the second terminal 60 is stamped and formed from the main body 61 and is only one half the length of the terminal. Because of this short5 length, the resiliency of the second contacting portion 66 will be reduced. A good electrical connection with a good normal force with a conductive contact of a plug connector will be difficult to obtain after many insertions and withdrawals unless a more expensive material is used which can withstand the stress of multiple insertions and withdrawals while not degrading the ability of the terminal to provide a contacting normal force upon the mating terminal. Additionally, the supporting structures of the first contacting section 65, first connecting section 62, the main body 61, and the second contacting section 66 of the second terminal 60 will occupy a relative large space, due to the width of the structure having teeth, The wider terminal will require a wider housing which will not support the low weight and low profile characteristics of modem connectors.